1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a testing system, and more particularly to a method of calibrating and debugging a testing system.
2. Description of Related Art
To ensure the quality of electronic products, manufacturers commonly use a testing system to check electrical connections between each precision electronic component in different stages of the manufacturing process.
In most cases, before doing electrical tests, the probes of a testing system may have to be calibrated by using a calibration plate, which does tests and provides information of compensation (i.e., returning to zero) for the probes. However, such compensation is applied on the whole circuit of the testing system at once, without knowing the actual condition of each component. Once a testing system malfunctions, it has to take down and test every component in the testing system one by one just to find the problematic one. The process is time-consuming, and leads to poor efficiency of maintaining a testing system.